


Here we go again

by Night_Mary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, And there's a lot of cute moments, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffiest fluffy, I'll add more tags later, Lydia and Scott and Stiles: The Dynamos, M/M, Now he's a new man, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott used to date everyone, Teaseeer, The world's first power band, They use collants, Thiam Movie AU Fest, Thiam;, Yes it's a musical, You can wait all of them singing, i don't know how to tag sorry, mamma mia!au, sterek, thiammovieaufest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Mary/pseuds/Night_Mary
Summary: At the greek  island of Kalokairi, Liam is about to marry and, without knowing who his other parent is, he sends invitations to Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent and Derek Hale. They come from different parts of the world, willing to see again an important part of their lives: Scott, Liam’s father. Scott is surprised by the arrival of the three, having to make excuses not to reveal who Liam’s other parent is.It's my contribution to the Thiam movie au fest





	1. Teaser week

**Author's Note:**

> Hew guys, this is my contribution to the Thiam movie au fest  
> I love Mamma mia so much and i needed an AU so i did it
> 
> We are at the teaser week, so it's just a little prologue, we'll have more in some days, promise 
> 
> My english is a little bad, and it's not my first language, google translate sucks, but all the errors are mine  
> I really hope you all like the fic and the adaptation
> 
> Ps: Scott's middle name i found on Google, so if it's wrong don't blame me

Liam entered quietly into his father's office and closed the door behind him with the same silence, he had a mission and nothing, and no one would stop him from completing it. He checked the office windows and again checked his father's small appointment book on his cell phone, Scott would be busy with Malia all afternoon while trying to fix some doors in the goats' stable.  
The first drawer of Scott's desk was opened and papers were rummaged, tossed, and analyzed with care, but Liam found nothing of what he was looking for, the blonde was so focused on the task that he did not even notice the office door opening and his future husband entering .  
"Hey Scott I need your approval on the new marketing" Theo stopped as soon as he found his groom with a really messy hair and rummaging around Scott's desk "Liam, love, what's going on?"  
Liam jumped at the soft, tender voice of the groom, then looked up to see Theo with one eyebrow raised in his direction as the older held a laptop in his hands.  
"Uh, nothing baby, why would I be doing anything?" Liam laughed nervously and Theo had to stop the laugh that threatened to escape upon seeing the groom's state.  
"Love, you know I won't say anything to Scott, but I need to know what's bringing so much clutter to my future husband and love of my life," Theo said, setting the laptop on Scott's desk as he walked to Liam, stopping behind the younger one to leave a kiss on his shoulder.  
"Hm, I want to find something about my other father or mother." Liam started, leaving a seal on Theo's lips and turning to the table again. "Scott didn't adopt me alone, according to Stiles he entered the adoption papers when he was dating someone else, but when I was released this person was already gone "  
"Stiles didn't tell you the name?" Theo asked, holding his groom's waist with both hands.

"He was drunk, couldn't say the name right and I couldn't get anything out of him, while he was sober." Liam snorted and then pulled out the last undrained drawer, the drawer barked but did not open, it was locked "Shit"  
"Leave it to me, baby" Theo gently pushed Liam away as he knelt in front of the table. "Remember the little illegal activities your future husband was involved a few years ago"  
Theo grabbed a clip from Scott's desk and bent to get the shape he deemed appropriate, then put it on the latch of the drawer and stirred a little, in a few seconds he pulled the knob and the drawer opened without further problems, he got up and then had the neck gripped by a very happy Liam.  
Liam pressed his lips to Theo's and kissed him deeply, the two parted as their breath was gone, his lips red and smiling.  
"Did I ever say I love you today?" Liam asked with a slightly sly grin on his face and Theo curled his lips in a nearly equal smile.  
"Well, not today, but I'll take that kiss as a statement." And he leaned over, leaving a peck on the lips of the shorter before they both turned to the desk.  
Liam reached for the drawer and took out a box from the inside, the box' outside was covered with an ugly floral print and the inside was full of photos, most of a younger Scott with Lydia and Stiles or photos of Liam at all the moments of his life.  
"Ownt, Liam you were a really cute baby," Theo cooed, smiling, Liam snorted and grimaced but Theo just laughed and leaned over to another peck "Correct, you're still my really cute baby"  
Liam sighed as he lightly punched his groom's shoulder, but then a flat brown leather surface caught the attention beneath the pictures in the box. Liam put the photos aside and pulled the small leather-bound notebook to himself, opening it and then reading the first page carefully before laughing.  
"What is it, Li?" Theo asked, frowning.  
"This is a diary, Dore," Liam stated through a laugh, placing one hand on his belly while he used the other to support himself holding his fiancé's shoulder.  
"A diary, who's?" Theo asked confused but with a smile on his face to see his future husband like that.  
"Scott Gregorio McCall," Liam said in a more serious tone, and they both laughed again.

***

Liam and Theo spent the whole day reading Scott's diary together, hidden in a place where they both knew no one would come to them.  
"Look at this" Theo said loudly, bringing the diary close and then reading the lines. "Then Isaac jumped on my lap behind the rocks and we dot dot dot"  
"OH MY GOD THIS IS AN OLD NAME FOR SEX" Liam shouted and then the two began to laugh  
"There's more, there's more" Theo said, turning the pages and reading again. "Then Allison suddenly kissed me and we dot dot dot”  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Liam screamed again, shaking with laughter.  
"Another one." Theo was having a hard time controlling his laughter as he read, "Derek pulled me into his lap on his boat, and we dot dot dot"  
"Jesus, my father was a slut" Liam stated for a moment of seriousness, and then they both burst out laughing.

***

Liam sighed, staring at the three envelopes in his hand. He had said goodbye to Theo with a loving kiss and a "everything is going to be fine" from the Raeken, Liam sighed before putting the letters in the mailbox.  
"Isaac Lahey" He recited aloud and placed the first letter in the mailbox "Allison Argent" And then he placed the second letter "Derek Hale" and placed the third letter and walked away from the mailbox, sighing again.  
“Now i wait” Liam said and then walked away from the mailbox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late, i had some little problems.  
> Italics: Lyrics  
> Sorry if it's a little confuse but i had to put the characters' moves while they sing  
> And i had to do some little changes at the movie plot, to adapt it to the teen wolf universe
> 
> Sorry for the translate, i did my best, all the errors are mine
> 
> Esse capítulo é dedicado ao Martinho, luz dos meus dias, sombra das minhas noites e um dos meus maiores incentivadores que eu amo perturbar no messenger S2

Scott sighed as he got into the Jeep, he turned the key in the ignition and turned the steering wheel. Mentally he calculated the losses he would have with Stiles and Lydia at the same island again, the amount of broken things would double with Stiles around, and the bar would have some detriment with Lydia closer to the cocktails. The brunette turned the wheel again and turned the left turn, driving only a few yards further to the island's main pier, where Stiles was already beating his foot impatiently and Lydia was yelling at a man about caring for her various suitcases, Scott got out of the Jeep and closed the door, smiling and waving to the two, who shouted.

"SCOTTIE BRO!" Stiles shouted at the same time that Lydia was shouting "SCOTT"

The two of them ran toward Scott, and then engaged in a group hug, full of love, affection, and longing. Stiles sighed as he rested his head on one of Scott's shoulders and Lydia did the same, the three of them not even caring that they were partially blocking a part of the pier, when the hug ended, Scott could swear he saw tears in the eyes of the other two.

"Let's get the hell out of here before I start crying," Lydia said, dryly drying the few tears that formed in her eyes. "Besides, I want to hug my boys"

Stiles and Scott ended up having to carry Lydia's suitcases to the car, but Scott was so happy for their presence that he didn't even care about the weight he was carrying.

"Speak for yourself, Lyds, for me Theo could fall into the sea and drown." And as soon as Lydia was sure her suitcase would not end up on the ground, she threw one of her shoes in Stiles's head, causing everyone around to laugh.

"Don't you dare to talk like that about my boy!" Lydia shouted, getting up a little, but then she sat back on the bench and straightened her hair, a neutral expression on her face. "Come on, Scott, I want to see my nephew!" she shouted again, looking at the two with impatience.

The two hurried into the Jeep, and Scott sailed through the streets of the island toward the hotel.

***

On the other side of the island, on a smaller pier, Liam and Theo waited together for one of the motorized boats, where Mason and Corey were to arrive with Nolan, Alec, Gabe and Brett. Theo's left arm was over Liam's shoulders as he held his cell with his right hand, Liam didn't stop, then Theo leaned in and pulled Liam for a loving, rather desperate kiss that eventually led to a make out section while the boat didn't arrive. The two parted with Brett's voice.

"Can you guys be less gay?" The taller one asked with disdain in his voice and Theo rolled his eyes.

"Could you be less Brett?" He asked with the same amount of disdain in his voice and Brett stared at him as if a second head had grown.

"That would be impossible," Brett countered, folding his arms.

"Exactly" Theo stated with a sly grin, as if he knew Brett could never respond to his height, Brett's expression of surprise and anger made everyone in the group start laughing.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS DIAMOND!" Mason shouted, pulling Liam's hand up and admiring the wedding ring, he sighed and then looked up at Theo. "You have A incredible taste, I want one of those" Corey's eyes widened and he began to cough, which sparked the laughter of everyone present, again.

"So Liam, what surprise you wanted to tell us so much?" Gabe asked with his arms around Alec and Nolan.

"I invited my other parent to the wedding," Liam said excitedly, taking a few leaps.

"What do you mean?" Nolan asked, confused by the situation "Liam, for God's sake tell me you didn't did anything"

"In fact, we discovered an old Scott's diary with the names of three people he dated in the past, i figured out the addresses and we sent invitations to the wedding," Theo explained, with a smile that said he was really very pleased with himself and with Liam, the shorter one raised his hand to a high five and Theo beat it up.

"You two are crazy," Alec said, shaking his head. "Where is this diary? I want to read"

"I'll read for you," Liam said cheerfully and pulled the leather booklet from his pocket, sitting on one of the nearby rocks and opening it on the specific page.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey honey_   
_Honey honey, nearly kills me, aha, honey honey_   
_I've heard about him before_   
_I wanted to know some more_   
_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_   
_Oh, he makes me dizzy_

Liam sang excitedly, getting up as he heard the chorus of laughter from his friends, who eventually got up too.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, aha, honey honey_   
_Honey honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey honey_   
_The way that you kiss good night_

Liam continued to sing, this time running through the trees of one of the small woods of the island.

_Way that you kiss me goodnight_

The other seven sang in laughter as they followed Liam

_The way you hold me tight_

Liam sang, dancing

_Way you're holding me tight_

The seven sing in chorus

_I feel like I wanna sing_

Liam sang excitedly

_When you do your thing_

The eight practically screamed at the last word as Liam grabbed the diary.

_Honey, honey touch me baby, aha, honey honey_   
_Honey, honey hold me baby, aha, honey honey_   
_You look like a movie star_   
_But I love just who you are_   
_And honey to say the least to you doggone beast_

Liam sang with a small chorus of his friends as the eight of them entered one of the hotel rooms and made several poses on the windows and in front of the mirrors.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey honey_   
_Honey honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey honey_   
_I've heard about you before, I wanted to know some more_   
_And I know what you mean._

Liam finished the song on the balcony of his own room, admiring the pier and then noticing that one of the tourists' ferries was approaching, and closer an unknown boat, the blonde turned around with renewed animation.

"THEO, THEY'RE HERE!"

***

Scott helped his friends to pick the rooms and then the three of them decided to talk in his room, they were talking about Lydia's latest divorce  when the door slammed open as Liam and Theo entered the room.

"AUNT LYDIA, UNCLE STILES!" Liam shouted excitedly, running to embrace the two. Lydia pushed Stiles to hug Liam first, wrapping the youngest in her arms with force and animation, promptly matched by Liam.

As soon as Lydia released Liam, Stiles hugged him tightly, the two heard a thin scream of "Theo" come from Lydia and then turned to find Theo laughing like a child, wrapped in Lydia's bear hug, Stiles denial nodded and Liam smiled happily to see his groom laughing so truly.

"Oh how you two grew up, I feel old" Lydia stated as she released Theo, pulling the skin off her face a bit to assert her point.

"Stop being exaggerated, aunt Lydia," Liam stated, leaving a loving kiss on the redhead's face and then staring at the clock with a certain concern. "Ah, we must go Theo, i promised Gabe that we would take him to the best place to swim at the island"

Scott smiled at the joy of his son with his marriage, his friends and Theo, Liam's plans for marriage and unexpected guests not even close to his mind. Stiles shook his head before looking at his friend, who was staring at the wall with a nostalgic look.

"Are you ok Scottie?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Scott just nodded, heading to the other side of the room to open one of the windows, but as he pushed the two pieces of wood one dropped and fell to the floor below, surprising several passing people, Scott sighed.

_I work all night, I work all day_   
_To pay the bills I have to pay_

Scott began to sing, still staring at the patio where the window piece had fallen

_Ain't it sad?_

The people in the courtyard sang in chorus, before returning to their chores

_And still there never seems to be_   
_A single penny left for me_

Scott sang again, leaning against the edge of the window, Stiles tried to sit in the chair by the window and Scott pulled it, "it's broken"

_That's too bad_

Again the chorus from the yard as Scott walked to the door

_In my dreams I have a plan_   
_If I got me a wealthy man_   
_I wouldn't have to work at all_   
_I'd fool around and have a ball_

Scott went down to the patio while the people around him approached with different  products in hand, all of them offering it.

_Money, money, money_   
_Must be funny_   
_In a rich man's world_   
_Money, money, money_   
_Always sunny_   
_In a rich man's world_   
_All the things I could do_   
_If I had a little money_   
_It's a rich man's world_   
_It's a rich man's world_

Scott stepped into the hotel's main kitchen and sat in one of the chairs, staring at a fish on the table.

_A man like that is hard to find_   
_But I can't get him off my mind_   
_Ain't it sad?_   
_And if he happens to be free_   
_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_   
_That's too bad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_   
_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_My life would never be the same_

And then Scott was on a luxury boat, not in his hotel kitchen. Stiles and Lydia dresses for a ball and all the staff of her hotel dressed in professional uniforms.

_Money, money, money_   
_Must be funny_   
_In a rich man's world_   
_Money, money, money_   
_Always sunny_   
_In a rich man's world_   
_All the things I could do_   
_If I had a little money_   
_It's a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_   
_Must be funny_   
_In a rich man's world_   
_Money, money, money_   
_Always sunny_   
_In a rich man's world_   
_All the things I could do_   
_If I had a little money_   
_It's a rich man's world_   
_It's a rich man's world_

__And then in a heartbeat, Scott was no longer on the luxury boat, but back in the main kitchen of his hotel. The brunette sighed and then a tremor occurred, creating a crack right in the middle of the main courtyard fountain.

"Oh my God, the Aphrodite's fountain!" One of the women shouted, and then Scott turned to try to calm her down.

"Aphrodite's fountain?" Lydia asked curiously as she stared at the rounded formation of a dolphin.

"Yes, the legend goes, that whoever drinks from this fountain will be lucky in love for the rest of life" Scott said, staring at the crack in the beautiful figure of the dolphin.

"I WANT A CUP OF THAT WATER AT THIS EXACT MOMENT!" Stiles shouted, causing everyone around to start laughing.

***

Liam practically ran to the pier, pulling Theo by his hand, the two of them diverted from some tourists, and then began to search for the guests by the pier. It was Theo who noticed the three different people practically on the same spot, a tall man in a suit and with blond curls, a woman with slightly pale skin and black hair, and a frowning man wearing henley and jeans.

"Liam McCall?" The woman asked as Liam came running up, Theo ended up getting a little behind "My congratulations on the wedding!"

"You must be Allison! It's a pleasure to meet you! "Liam stated, squeezing the hand the woman offered as Theo appeared behind him.

"Not wanting to be rude, but why did you invite us to the marriage, since none of us know you both?" It was Isaac who asked the long-awaited question, and Derek nodded, as if agreeing to his words.

"Well, you guys used to be friends with my dad, Scott" Liam said, staring at the surprised expressions of the three. "I figured it would be a good surprise for him if I invited you three to the wedding." None of the three seemed to notice the lie behind his words and Theo wanted to laugh with the ease with which Liam had forged his innocence. "Now come on, I'll show you where you're going to stay for now!"

And so Liam turned, pulling Theo with him and motioning to the three, who followed with some uncertainty.

***

Liam opened the doors of the goats' stable and saw the three staring at the place with varying degrees of uncertainty, Allison seemed to be a little nervous, Isaac was surprised and Derek just nodded as if he already knew how to handle the situation.

"There's a small attic on the top of the stable" Liam said, climbing up the stairs as he was followed by the three. "There are mattresses and all the things needed here, the bathroom is next to the stable and there is a shower with hot and cold water" they stared at him as he walked through the windows, covering the windows with panels.

"And why do we have to stay in the goats' stable?" Derek asked, and though there was a frown on his face, his eyes were amused.

"Because you're a surprise, and if I put you in any room in this hotel, my dad would find out about the surprise before the right time and that would be completely unpleasant," Liam stated, joining hands and the three of them nodded.

"Yes, I think we all understand," Allison stated, sending glances at the other two who seemed to make it clear that she would destroy anyone that denied.

"Great! I'll be back here later. Me and Theo need to go now if you need anything, my number is written in that notebook right on the table"  
Liam said, walking downstairs, "And please try not to be seen, I really want this surprise to work out," and Liam disappeared with a last warm smile.

***

"Little crazy, this kid" Isaac said with a grin as he laid up one of the mattresses on the floor so he could lie down.

"Hm, I liked him, it reminded me a lot of Scott" Allison stated with a slightly sweet smile on her face as she removed her jacket and changed her professional bun to a stripped-down ponytail. "By the way, how did you guys meet Scott?"

"I dated him a long time ago" Derek replied, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Same with me" Isaac stated, sitting on a haystack and then laughing at Allison who almost fell over trying to sit on a broken chair.

"And with me" Allison said of the dating story, then frowned "How strange"

But then the three of them got distracted by some funny story about Scott, told by Derek, and the laughter took over the stable.

***

Scott entered the goats' stable distracted and with a can of oil in his hand, Malia would murder him without any problem if the slightest idea that he wasn't taking care of the new hinges came to her head. As he opened the lid of the oil can, a loud laugh sounded above his head, followed by two different laughs, the brunet then stood there in surprise, while his head whirled, he could have sworn he knew that laughter from somewhere, he walked to the entrance trapdoor to the top floor, but managed to open only a little, enough to look inside the place, where a man could be seen changing his shirt, a tattoo known in the back.

"Derek?" Scott whispered to himself, then noticing another man in the stable, head bowed and between his hands, golden curls that seemed to glow with the sunlight "Isaac?" And then the slightly feminine laugh "Allison? "The trapdoor was forced again, but gave no indication that it would open.

_I was cheated by you_   
_and I think you know when._   
_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_   
_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_   
_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_   
_There's a fire within my soul._   
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_   
_One more look and I forget everything_

Scott began to sing as he left, heading to one side of the stable, where there was a stone stairway leading to the ceiling.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again_   
_My My, just how much I've missed you?_   
_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_   
_Mamma mia, now I really know_   
_My my, I should not have let you go_

There were wooden panels covering up the windows, so Scott just kept singing as he climbed the stone walls toward the ceiling.

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_   
_I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_   
_I don't know how but I suddenly loose control_   
_There's a fire within my soul._   
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_   
_One more look and I forget everything_

Scott forced the trapdoor above the roof, the only other passage into the attic of the stable, but the trapdoor was stuck.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again_   
_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_   
_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

Liam saw his father on the top of the goats' stable and turned to find Theo.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again_   
_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again_   
_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

The hotel staff continued the chorus of music while doing their chores, and Scott was finally able to unlock the trapdoor.

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_   
_Mamma mia, now I really know_   
_My my, I should not have let you go!_

The last word came out as a scream as Scott's hand slipped from the cradle and he fell on Allison's mattress.

"You always knew how to make a triumphal entry" Derek said, holding a chuckle as he reached out to help Scott to his feet.

"What are you doing in my goats' stable?" Scott asked abruptly and the three of them faced each other in a silent agreement about not saying anything about Liam.

"Vacations!" The three answered almost at the same time and Scott half closed his eyes.

"And what are you doing in my stable?" McCall asked with his eyes closed and folded his arms.

"I wanted a simple place to sleep before sailing tomorrow" Derek said with a shrug.

"I could not book a room so they brought me here" Allison stated and Isaac's response was extremely similar to that of the brunette.

"And who brought you and let you stay here?" Scott seemed not to fall into their conversation, folding his arms and raising one eyebrow.

"A girl!" Isaac shouted and the other two nodded.

"That! A brunette girl! "Allison added, the other two nodded.

"And very nice girl" Derek added, and again the other two nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, i don't give a damn whoever let uou stay here, I want you to get the hell out of here right now!" Scott stated forcefully, pointing to the trapdoor leading to the lower floor.

The three just gathered their belongings and left, not wanting to reveal about Liam's invitation and certainly not wanting to irritate Scott any more.

***

"Did anyone saw Scott?" Stiles asked, sitting next to Lydia at the bar while she drank her second dry martini.

"I saw him in the morning, when we got here." Lydia answered and the barman winked at her, handing her a paper with a number, she gave a small smile and then flipped the number card back when the bartender turned.

Less than five minutes later, Scott ran past, crying, and locked himself in one of the men's bathroom cabins. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other and they both stood up, Lydia grabbing the Martini and her bag and Stiles practically knocked over the bar stool. They entered the men's room and one of the men complained about Lydia.

"Why are you offended? Is your masculinity too fragile to be embarrassed by a woman seeing your dick? Fuck off" Lydia said in a voice as icy as her eyes and the man left the bathroom, Stiles whistled and they started knocking on the door of the cabin where Scott had locked himself.

"Scott, open, we're worried" Stiles stated, still knocking on the cabin's door, but Scott just let out a small, low "get out".

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

Lydia started to sing and then elbowed Stiles so he would start singing too.

_I have never seen such sorrow_

Stiles sang the next verse and Lydia grabbed the brunet's arm.

_In your eyes_   
_and the wedding is tomorrow_

The two of them sang the piece together and then looked at each other with concern, interpreting the last verse, Stiles knelt on the floor and then stood on four supports, Lydia climbing on his back

_How I hate to see you like this_

Lydia sang, holding on to the door and staring at Scott.

_There is no way you can deny it_

Scott looked down and then faced Stiles's face staring at him under the door, Scott stood up.

_I can see_   
_That you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Lydia sang, before Scott opened the door, leaving her pinned to the wall by the door and leaving Stiles lying on the floor.

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_   
_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_   
_Your best friend_   
_I'm the one you must rely on_   
_You were always sure of yourself_   
_Now I see_   
_You've broken a feather_   
_I hope_   
_We can patch it up together_

Stiles and Lydia continued the duet as Scott closed the door of the men's room with a bang.

_Chiquitita_   
_You and I know_   
_How the heartaches come and they go_   
_And the scars they're leavin'_   
_You'll be dancin' once again_   
_And the pain will end_   
_You will have no time for grievin'_

Scott sat down in the sink and then Lydia opened her purse, looking for the tissue's box and handing it to Stiles, who began to wipe Scott's tears.

_Chiquitita_   
_You and I cry_   
_But the sun is still in the sky_   
_And shining above you_   
_Let me hear you sing once more_   
_Like you did before_   
_Sing a new song_   
_Chiquitita_

Lydia put the Martini glass on Scott's lips and made him take a sip of the drink while Stiles straightened his friend's hair, placing a flower on it.

_Try once more like you did before_   
_Sing a new song_   
_Chiquitita_

Scott sings the last few lines before he sighs.

"It's my past" Scott said, releasing one last sob before Lydia forced him to take another sip of the martini "Isaac, Derek and Allison are at the island"

"Oh my God" Lydia stated, putting a hand to her lips as Stiles scratched the back of his neck, Scott came down from the sink and ran out of the bathroom toward his bedroom.

"Shit, what we do now?" Stiles asked, staring at the strawberry blonde.

"I know" Lydia stated, her eyes shining "Come on Stiles!" And pulled Stiles out of the bathroom in the same direction Scott had gone.

***

As they entered the room, Scott was seated in front of the table, his hands on his face. Stiles walked over to the trunk there and pulled on a pirate's hat while Lydia pulled a feathered scarf, Stiles tucked the hat into Scott's head as Lydia wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Let's go, Scott, what happened to our excited bro?" Stiles asked, poking his friend, "What dances with me and Lydia on the tables at parties and did not give a damn about the world?"

"I grew up," Scott replied, blowing the scarf's feathers away from his nose.

"Then grow back down again!" Lydia shouted and glared at Stiles, pulling his arm again.

"Screw them if can't take a joke!" Stiles and Lydia screamed together and Scott's eyes widened.

_You can dance_

The two began to sing and Scott ran, throwing himself into bed.

_You can jive_   
_Having the time of your life_   
_See that boy_   
_Watch that scene_   
_Diggin' the dancing king_

Stiles and Lydia did the choreography while Scott tried to hide in the blanket.]

_Friday night and the lights are low_   
_Looking out for a place to go_   
_Where they play the right music_   
_Getting in the swing_   
_You come to look for a king_

Lydia began to play with a drier while Stiles imitated Elvis, Scott kept trying to hide the smile.

_Anybody could be that guy_   
_Night is young and the music's high_   
_With a bit of rock music_   
_Everything is fine_   
_You're in the mood for a dance_   
_And when you get the chance_

Still trying to make Scott smile, Stiles and Lydia pulled more things out of the trunk, Lydia in a ugly skirt and Stiles with the top of a bikini. Scott got up from the bed.

_You are the dancing king_   
_Young and sweet_   
_Only seventeen_   
_Dancing king_   
_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

Scott started to jump on the bed while Stiles and Lydia sang, all the sadness forgotten.

_You can dance_

Scott jumped in front of the mirror

_You can jive_

Lydia jumped in front of the mirror

_Having the time of your life_

Stiles jumped in front of the mirror

_See that boy_

_Watch that scene_   
_Diggin' the dancing king_

The three of them left the hotel, singing and dancing, earning glances from all around.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_   
_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_   
_Looking out for another_   
_Anyone will do_   
_You're in the mood for a dance_   
_And when you get the chance_

Scott sang as he passed by a family dinner, all around laughing at the scene, the women ended up following the trio as they walked away.

_You are the dancing king_   
_Young and sweet_   
_Only seventeen_   
_Dancing king_   
_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

The chorus of women grew more and more, practically all women at the island following the trio as they passed.

_You can dance_   
_You can jive_   
_Having the time of your life_   
_See that boy_   
_Watch that scene_   
_Diggin' the dancing king_   
_See that boy_   
_Watch that scene_   
_Diggin' the dancing king_

All the women ended up on the smaller pier, imitating the trio in the choreography, at the end of the song Scott threw Stiles and Lydia into the sea before jumping.

"Son of a bitch!" Lydia screamed, laughing, while a few other women also threw themselves into the sea, Stiles laughed even louder, and Scott only took the opportunity to dive and forget everything that bothered his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! And if you did, please consider to leave comments or kudos!  
> Thanks for reading


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys, sorry for the late!  
> And probably some good news, i think maybe the next and last chapter will be up today or tomorrow!
> 
> Italic: Lyrics
> 
> And remember what i said about some little changes? Well, Gimme Gimme is not on this plot and the things are different in Lay all our love on me
> 
> Sorry for the terrible translation, i try my best and all the errors are mine.

Liam entered the stable with a little fear pounding in his heart, he knew that Scott had found out about the three in the stable, but heis father probably still didn't know it was his fault. Liam sighed as he left the stable, with no idea where he could find the three, until he remembered that Derek had come to the island in a boat, which was probably still at the pier. Liam ran out into the streets of the island, his heart hammering in his chest as he hoped the three of them were still on the island, and when he arrived at the pier he noticed that the boat wasn't there, but sailing at a distance from the pier. Liam started to run, taking off his shirt and throwing himself into the water.

Isaac heard someone scream his name, then lifted his head and saw Liam swimming across the sea toward the boat, within minutes the blonde reached the boat and Isaac threw a rope with a knot that was laying on the deck, lifting Liam with the rope so he could climb in the boat.

"You're gone," Liam said, panting and shaking a little for throwing his shirt on the pier to swim there. "You promised that you would be here for my wedding"

"And we'll be, kid" Derek said, smiling behind the rudder of the boat. "But your father drove us out of the stable, we couldn't stay there"

Isaac took off the social shirt he was wearing and placed it on Liam's shoulders, he still shaking slightly from the contact of cold air with his bare, wet body.

"You took my father's guitar" Liam said, staring at the old instrument full of stickers.

"It's actually mine" Allison stated, getting up from where she was lying. "It cost me ten dollars and my Led Zeppelin shirt." The brunette grabbed the guitar and passed the strap around her neck, showing a carved detail on the body of the guitar "SC is from Scott Mcall AA is from Allison Argent "

 

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

 

Allison began to play the chords quietly, singing in a melodious voice.

 

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower_

 

Allison handed Liam an old photo, Scott holding her in his lap in front of the Eiffel Tower.

 

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

 

Isaac sang, sitting next to Allison

 

_Oh, yes_

_Those crazy years_

_That was the time of the flower-power_

 

Derek sang, handing Liam a picture of Scott by his side on the deck of the boat.

 

_But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took our chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

 

The three of them sang together, making Liam smile.

 

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam_

_Round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

 

The song continued with the three of them singing together, Isaac handed a picture to Liam, the picture showed Scott and Isaac holding hands and with passionate glances

 

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam_

_Round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

 

The music continued until the four heard a shout of "LIAM" coming from the beach. Liam rose quickly, recognizing Theo's voice, who shouted his name again, the blond took Isaac's shirt off his body and then stared at the three of them.

"Don't forget the wedding tomorrow, please" Liam said, preparing to jump into the sea.

"We'll be there" Allison said, smiling at Liam, who jumped into the sea and started swimming toward the beach.

***

Liam reached the beach without much difficulty, finding Theo sitting on the rocks, looking at the sea.

"Did you find all three?" Theo asked as he saw the groom approaching.

"Yes, they were on Derek's boat," Liam said smiling at the groom. "I was there with them"

"Good" Theo said.

"Good? Were you worried about me, Theodore?" Liam asked with a silly grin on his face "How cute"

 

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every men I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

 

Theo started to sing as he got up, making Liam smile.

 

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

 

Theo sang as he approached Liam, catching Liam's face in his hands.

 

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

Liam began to sing, taking Theo's hands off of his face and walking to lean against the rocks that were there.

 

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up men should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

 

Liam sang as he crawled over to Theo, who knelt down and caught his groom's face in his hands again.

 

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

Theo sang, laying Liam on the sand as he stood over the younger one, who was smiling.

 

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

Liam sang rest of the song before wrapping his arms around Theo's neck, kissing him with love and Lust, Theo answered the kiss by lifting Liam's legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"I need to be with Mason and Corey at seven to get ready for the bachelor party" Liam murmured breathlessly as Theo began a trail of kisses on his neck.

"We'll be done by then" Theo said, rolling his hips and moaning.

They both kissed again.

***

The bachelor party had already started more than an hour ago when one of the dry ice machines started working and the lights went on behind the porch of the makeshift stage.

"Ladies and the gentlemen" Scott's voice sounded behind the doors "Presenting for one night and for one night only"

"Because we can't take much more." Lydia's voice sounded, followed by Stiles's laughter.

"Speak for yourself, you bitch" Stiles whispered.

"The world's first powerful band" Scott began again, before Lydia and Stiles joined him "SCOTT AND THE DYNAMOS!"

Liam, Corey and Mason began to scream, and the screams only increased when the door opened and the three emerged. Stiles and Lydia wore a similar, tight blue and glitery costume with brown shoulders and a plunging neckline. Scott's suit was different, black with giant frills on the sleeves. Scott stamped his foot three times.

 

_Super Trouper_

_lights are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

_There's you_

 

The three of them sang together before Scott signaled to one of the older women to turn on the instrumental part of themusic on the speakers.

 

_I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

_Suddenly it feels alright_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the_

 

Scott sang this part of the music alone, while Stiles and Lydia accompanied him in the choreography.

 

_Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

_There's you_

 

Stiles and Lydia joined Scott to sing the chorus of the song, the three of them with huge smiles on their faces.

 

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely?_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only_

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the_

 

Scott sang alone again. Meanwhile, Derek, Allison, and Isaac were climbing the stone stairs to where the bachelor party was taking place, the three of them with smiles on their faces _._

 

_Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

_There's you_

 

Scott saw the three standing by the stairs, dancing to the music.

 

_So I'll be there_

_When you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me_

_I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

_Tonight the_

 

Scott sang alone again, doing his best to ignore the presence of the three. Stiles and Lydia grabbed his arms for the next part of the choreography. And he whispered "there, near the stairs" to the two, who stared at the place quietly quoted.

 

_Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

_There's you_

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

 

Scott finished the song with a giant smile on his face as he saw Liam's excited, happy expression as he climbed onto the stage to hug his father.

"Thank you, father," Liam whispered in the embrace, and Scott smiled, hugging his son again.

"All for you, my son," Scott whispered back.

***

"They're still here," Scott said with a frowning his face as Lydia and Stiles tried to pull the boots off Scott's feet.

"Why in the seven hells we decided that you would wear these high boots?" Stiles raged as he pulled the boot off Scott's left foot.

"Because it's the one that fits most with this outfit" Lydia stated, stepping on Stiles's foot while pulling the boot off Scott's right foot.

"Stop fighting the boots while I'm having an existential crisis here!" Scott shouted as the two of them gave one last pull, so strong that it ended with Stiles and Lydia lying on the floor holding the boots "Isaac is on this damn island and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, so you're worried about Isaac!" Lydia stated, standing up and throwing herself next to Scott. "What about the other two?"

"I'm on good terms with Allison and Derek" Scott said while Stiles threw himself at his side. "I'm sure they don't have any feelings for me anymore, and the break ups were friendly"

"Good, because I was exchanging really good looks with the handsome green-eyed man" Stiles stated with a smile "Jesus, that's a delicious man"

"Allison is pretty hot too" Lydia said with a smile as she got up from the bed to change clothes. "Thinking of it, I never had a wife"

"There's a first time for everything," Stiles said with a smile, getting up too. "And I hope I can have a first time with the hottie today"

"I love the way you ignore my existential crises as if they were nothing," Scott said, staring at them as he got up from the bed, "Now help me get this colant out before I die in here"

***

Derek pulled Liam to an isolated place while no one was paying attention.

"I know why you invited me, Liam" Derek stated with a calm smile on his face. "Because you invited all of us three, you want to know who adopted you with Scott"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" Liam said with a guilty expression on his face and Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, kid, I don't care" Derek nodded. "But it's not me or Allison, believe me, she's a lawyer, she'd know about Scott picking you up at the orphanage at the time it happened"

"So you think it's Isaac?" Liam asked, a little unsure but understanding Derek's line of thought.

"I'm pretty sure" Derek said, his expression getting more serious "But Isaac's story with your father is a little complicated, so don't press that much for now, okay? Your father is a little overwhelmed by the wedding and I'm sure seeing Isaac isn't helping"

"Thanks, Derek" Liam said and the man smiled.

"You're welcome, Liam" Derek said, and they hugged each other before returning to the bachelor party.

***

Nolan was dancing along with the other girls of the island when one of them shouted, pointing to the men who were climbing the rocks and who appeared in the mountains beside the terrace where the farewell was happening. Some of them started jumping onto the terrace, using ropes or not.

 

_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation_

_Hangin' in the air_

_Givin' out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes_

_Are glowin' in the dark_

_And here we go again_

_We know the start_

_We know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it long before_

_And now we're back_

_To get some more_

_You know what I mean_

 

Everyone began to sing and then to dance, joining in pairs around the whole terrace. Theo jumped and walked straight to Liam, smiling at his groom, the two began to sing.

 

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question_

_C'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

_And here we go again_

_We know the start_

_We know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it long before_

_And now we're back_

_To get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets_

 

Liam saw his father walking out one of the hotel doors, followed by Stiles and Lydia. Theo hugged him from behind, but Liam couldn't restrain himself from noticing that his father looked annoyed.

 

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question_

_C'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_Pas question_

_C'est voulez-vous_

 

The dance wheel moved around Liam, who grew more nervous every moment. Theo stared concerned at his groom, knowing that he could suffer a fit of rage at any moment, as soon as Theo took the first step, Liam fainted.

"LIAM" Scott shouted, running to his son.

"BABY" Theo shouted, joining Scott in the little wheel around Liam.

"Give him space!" Mason shouted to the others as Scott and Theo tried to wake Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked his chapter! And if you did, please consider left a coment or a kudo  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys!
> 
> And here we are with the last chapter of the fanfic!  
> I really hope someone enjoyed the fanfic, because i loved to write it
> 
> As i said, there's some changes, we don't have the music "Does you mother know" and Liam and Theo actually get married
> 
> Italics: Lyrics
> 
> Sorry for the terrible translation, i did my best and all the errors are mine
> 
> E só pra lembrar que essa fanfic é dedicada pro Martinho, luz dos meus dias, sombra das minhas noites e um dos meus maiores apoiadores, que eu amo muito S2

The day dawned and reality hit Liam hard, that was his wedding day, but he still didn't feel fully prepared. He loves Theo, for sure, Theo is the light of his days, his soulmate, but Liam is still uncertain about marriage, about staying at the island.  While Liam debated about the marriage, lying in his bed, Scott was in the main square of the island, trying to fix the crack in the fountain of Aphrodite. Some of Theo's friends passed him, as did Theo, he knelt at Scott's side with a worried look on his face.

"Need some help with this, Scott?" Theo asked, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder, he only sighed, shaking his head. Theo got up and followed his friends, still with a worried expression on his face. Scott saw a pair of expensive shoes standing in front of him, dark jeans and a social shirt, Isaac stood there with his hands on his waist, staring at him.

"What are you still doing here, Lahey?" Scott asked angrily as he still tried to spread the dough in the crack.

"Why you didn't tell me that Liam was getting married?" Isaac asked, staring at Scott, who didn't pay him any attention.

"Because I didn't think it would be any of your business" Scott said angrily, standing up.

"Liam is a brilliant child, do you really think his best is to get married and stay here on this island?" Isaac crossing his arms, raising his eyebrows "If it was me I would tell him to get out of here, to know the world, to have a future!"

"Don't you dare to tell me what's best for my son!" Scott said with his face turning red with anger "You have no right to do this after all you've done!"

_Where are those happy days?_   
_They seem so hard to find_   
_I try to reach for you_   
_But you have closed your mind_   
_Whatever happened to our love?_   
_I wish I understood_   
_It used to be so nice_   
_It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me_  
 _Darling can't you hear me?_  
 _S.O.S_  
 _The love you gave me_  
 _Nothing else can save me_  
 _S.O.S_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _How can I even try to go on?_  
 _When you're gone_  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

Isaac began to sing, staring at Scott, who was already walking away from him, the people around him singing with him in the chorus.

_You seem so far away_   
_Though you are standing near_   
_You made me feel alive_   
_But something died I fear_   
_I really tried to make it out_   
_I wish I understood_   
_What happened to our love_   
_It used to be so good_

Scott began to sing, looking at Isaac who was helping decorate the courtyard for the wedding.

_So when you're near me_   
_Darling can't you hear me_   
_S.O.S_   
_The love you gave me_   
_Nothing else can save me_   
_S.O.S_   
_When you're gone_   
_How can I even try to go on?_   
_When you're gone_   
_Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me_   
_Darling can't you hear me_   
_S.O.S_   
_And the love you gave me_   
_Nothing else can save me_   
_S.O.S_   
_When you're gone_   
_How can I even try to go on?_   
_When you're gone_   
_Though I try, how can I carry on?_   
_When you're gone_   
_How can I even try to go on?_   
_When you're gone_   
_Though I try, how can I carry on?_

They sang together, even though neither of them knew the other was singing. The music ended with the people around shaking their heads in denial.

  
***

  
Scott climbed the stairs to his room, sighing and with tears in his eyes, seeing Isaac here at the hotel was not helping at all in his state of nerves. The door was already open and Scott found Liam sitting on his bed, sighing.

"Liam, my dear, shouldn't you be with Mason, Corey, and Nolan to dress up?" Scott asked, approaching and fondling his son's hair.

"I preferred to stay with you" Liam said, standing up and hugging his father. "I'm sorry, Dad, it's my fault they're here"

"I suspected, honey, but I'm not angry with you" Scott said, kissing his son's hair with love "You have no guilt in the story I share with Isaac." Liam let a few tears flow from his eyes and Scott smiled to his son "I even like to see Derek and Allison here, I love those two idiots and something tells me that your uncle Stiles will finally have sex with someone"

"And Aunt Lydia is getting married again" Liam said with a laugh, understanding the line of thought of his father, who started laughing too.

"Yes, let's hope it doesn't end in divorce this time" Scott said, laughing and then kissing his son's temple "Now go shower so I can help you dress up"

Liam took the shower and then sat down in his underwear in front of the mirror in his father's room. Scott leaned against the wall with tears in his eyes, staring at his son. It looked like it was yesterday that Scott had held that chubby baby in his lap and changed his diapers, it felt like it was yesterday that Scott had put a band aid on one of the knees of little Liam who had just grated his knee learning how to walk bicycle.

_Schoolbag in hand_   
_He leaves home in the early morning_   
_Waving goodbye_   
_With an absent-minded smile_   
_I watch him go_   
_With a surge of that well-known sadness_   
_And I have to sit down for a while_   
_The feeling that I'm loosing him forever_   
_And without really entering his world_   
_I'm glad whenever I can share him laughter_   
_That funny little boy_

Scott began to sing as he felt tears stream from his eyes, Liam stared at himself in the mirror with a smile on his face and Scott stood behind his son, hands on his shoulders.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_   
_I try to capture every minute_   
_The feeling in it_   
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_   
_Do I really see what's in his mind_   
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_   
_He keeps on growing_   
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Scott kept singing as he used the drier in Liam's hair, so they could decide how to fix his long, messy strands.

_Sleep in our eyes_   
_Him and me at the breakfast table_   
_Barely awake_   
_I let precious time go by_   
_Then when he's gone_   
_There's that odd melancholy feeling_   
_And a sense of guilt_   
_I can't deny_   
_What happened to the wonderful adventures_   
_The places I had planned for us to go_   
_Well some of that we did_   
_But most we didn't_   
_And why I just don't know_

Scott wiped the tears in his eyes as he stared at Liam pulling his suit off to the wardrobe, starting to dress up.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_   
_I try to capture every minute_   
_The feeling in it_   
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_   
_Do I really see what's in hiser mind_   
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_   
_He keeps on growing_   
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Scott smiled at his son while he tied the blue tie of Liam's suit, which had a slightly pouting expression on his face.

"Dad" Liam called uncertainly "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, getting married?"

"I think you're doing what makes you happy, Liam" Scott said, stroking his son's shoulders. "You love Theo, more than anything, even a blind man could see that" Scott said and then laughed "Oh, that was an awful choice of words, your uncle Deucalion would kill me if he heard that" The two continued to laugh for a while until Scott laid a kiss on his son's forehead. Liam turned and Scott hugged him from behind, the two of them staring at each other in the mirror.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_   
_And save it from the funny tricks of time_   
_Slipping through my fingers_

Liam and Scott sang together, both with tears streaming down their faces and huge smiles

_Schoolbag in hand_   
_He leaves home in the early morning_   
_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

Scott sang the last part of the song, his voice low as he watched Liam climb the huge staircases to the church on top of one of the island's horses. A female hand grabbed his shoulder and Scott turned to face Allison and Derek side by side.

"Hi" Scott said with a smile on his face, then took a step forward to hug the two "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Allison stated with tears in her eyes as the hug ended "And Liam is such a good kid"

"I agree with her" Derek stated with a small smile, he looked around as if he was looking for something or someone "And i missed you too, Scott"

"If you're looking for Stiles, he's probably already in the church with Lydia, complaining about the heat" Scott stated with a grin and Derek scratched the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed "It's okay, Derek, he's interested in you too"

"Thanks Scott," Derek stated, then took an envelope out of his pocket, Allison did the same, both of them extended the envelopes to Scott. "Here, my contribution to Liam's wedding"

"And mine" Allison stated, both with shark smiles on her face. "Can you tell me if Lydia likes roses?"

"Yes, especially white ones" Scott said with a laugh as he opened the envelopes, finding checks inside the two envelopes "Hey, I can't accept this!"

But Derek and Allison were no longer by his side, but running up the stairs toward the church, both chuckling "idiots" Scott whispered with a smile on his face as he placed the checks in the inside pocket of his suit. As Scott reached the second landing on the stone stairs, Isaac emerged.

"Scott, we need to talk" Isaac said breathlessly "About how you and I will stay after Liam's wedding"

"I'm going to stay on the island and take care of my hotel" Scott said with his chin up "And you, I suppose, will return to your wife and son"

"She's not my wife anymore," Isaac stated, grabbing Scott's arm "And this is about us, Scott I love you and I've never stopped loving you. You're my soul mate, I should never have left you"

_I don't wanna talk_   
_About the things we've gone through_   
_Though it's hurting me_   
_Now it's history_   
_I've played all my cards_   
_And that's what you've done too_   
_Nothing more to say_   
_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_   
_The loser standing small_   
_Beside the victory_   
_That's a destiny_

Scott began to sing, distancing himself from Isaac with a sore expression on his face.

_I was in your arms_   
_Thinking I belonged there_   
_I figured it made sense_   
_Building me a fence_   
_Building me a home_   
_Thinking I'd be strong there_   
_But I was a fool_   
_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice_   
_Their minds as cold as ice_   
_And someone way down here_   
_Loses someone dear_   
_The winner takes it all._   
_The loser has to fall_   
_It's simple and it's plain._   
_Why should I complain._

Scott continued to sing while fleeing Isaac's onslaughts to try to hold him.

_But tell me does she kiss_   
_Like I used to kiss you?_   
_Does it feel the same_   
_When she calls your name?_   
_Somewhere deep inside_   
_You must know I miss you_   
_But what can I say_   
_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_   
_The likes of me abide_   
_Spectators of the show_   
_Always staying low_   
_The game is on again_   
_A lover or a friend_   
_A big thing or a small_   
_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_   
_If it makes you feel sad_   
_And I understand_   
_You've come to shake my hand_   
_I apologize_   
_If it makes you feel bad_   
_Seeing me so tense_   
_No self-confidence_   
_But you see_   
_The winner takes it all_   
_The winner takes it all..._

_The game is on again_   
_A lover or a friend_   
_A big thing or a small_   
_The winner takes it all_

The song finished with Scott at the end of the stairs, listening to Isaac shout his name, Scott walked toward Liam and the church.

 

 

_Someone dear..._   
_Takes it all..._   
_The loser ..._   
_Has to fall..._

Scott whispered the last part of the song as he walked to where his son was already impatient.

"Ready?" Scott asked, holding out his arm so Liam could hold him.

"I'm not sure, but I think seeing Theo at the altar will remedy my doubts" Liam said, smiling at his father.

The two entered the church as the wedding march was played by the church musicians, Theo was waiting for Liam at the altar with a huge, loving smile on his face, with tears in his eyes. Liam replied with a huge, extremely happy smile as well, his eyes wet with tears, Scott handed Liam to Scott with tears in his eyes and a warm heart of happiness at seeing both of them so happy.

"Look how stupid we are, crying" Scott whispered to both of them, smiling, Theo winked at him and Scott stepped into his seat.

The ceremony was passing, full of anxiety and tears, when it came time for the "i accept" Scott had already used almost the entire Lydia's tissues' box, Lydia wore her own shawl to wipe the tears away, Stiles tried to disguise the crying the best that he could, but it was being difficult for all three to see Liam get married. When Theo and Liam exchanged their rings, Lydia let out a loud sob, extending one of her arms to hug Scott's shoulders, Theo stared at the redhead and his father-in-law with a calm, slightly loving look. The two of them kissed and then everyone in the church stood up to applaud.

When the kiss was over, the two continued on the altar, smiling at each other. Until Isaac stepped out of one of the back rows of the church, facing Scott.

"Oh my God, what's he going to do now?" Lydia whispered to Scott and Stiles.

Isaac walked over to Scott and bent in one knee, pulling a gold ring from his jacket pocket. Scott opened his mouth in shock, and Lydia started screaming and jumping at Stiles' side, Derek and Allison were laughing as they walked to the scene.

"Come on, Scott, I know you're protecting yourself from getting hurt again, but I love you and nothing will change that" Isaac said "It's just the rest of our lives" Isaac motioned for one of the musicians to start playing the song.

_I can't conceal it_   
_Don't you see?_   
_Can't you fell it?_

Isaac began to sing, holding the ring as he faced Scott.

_Say I do_   
_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

Liam, Theo, Lydia, Stiles, Derek and Allison sang in chorus, as well as practically all of Liam's friends and all the women in the church.

_Scott, please, show it_   
_You love me_   
_And you know it_

Isaac continued the song as he stood, walking towards Scott.

_Say I do_

The chorus again.

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

Scott nodded, walking to Isaac and kissing him hard.

Liam and Lydia screamed together, each grabbing one of Theo's arm and starting to jump. Stiles started to laugh uncontrollably, Derek and Allison rushed to hug Scott and Isaac. The priest briefly repeated the same speech he had made to Liam and Theo, only to say that the two were now married and could kiss, which again spawned a little outbreak on Liam and Lydia.

***

Here to us  
One more toast  
And then we'll pay the bill  
Deep inside  
Both of us  
Can feel the autumn chill  
Birds of passage  
You and me  
We fly instinctively  
When the summer's over  
And the dark clouds hide the sun  
Neither you nor i'm to blame  
When all is said and done

Isaac began to sing, Scott joining his new husband.

It's been there, in my dreams  
The scene i see unfold  
Who at least  
Flesh and blood  
To cherish and to hold  
Careless fools will suffer, yes  
I know and i confess  
Once i lost my way when something  
Good has just begun  
Lesson learned, it's history  
When all is said and done

Then Liam and Theo were singing as well, as they stared at each other passionately.

In our lives  
We have walked  
Some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn  
But dignified  
And not too old for sex  
We're still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love  
And thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor i'm to blame  
When all is said and done

Lydia and Stiles joined the music and little by little they were all singing the music, all the voices of the island together in harmony and love.

It's so strange  
When you're down  
And lying on the floor  
How you rise  
Shake your head  
Get up and ask for more  
Clear-headed and open-eyed  
With nothing left untried  
Standing calmly at the crossroads  
No desire to run  
There's no hurry any more  
When all is said and done

The music was over and everyone started clapping enthusiastically. Stiles looked at Derek, who was already staring at him for a while, and sighed deeply, standing up. Lydia stared at her friend and then her gaze shifted to Derek, she opened her mouth and then smiled, waving at Stiles, who grabbed one of the glasses and a spoon.

"Attention! I want to make a speech! "Stiles stated as he gently tapped the glass with the spoon, Scott stared at his friend, already knowing he would do something.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Stiles started to sing and climbed on the table as he stared at Derek, almost everyone in the tables began to clap and shout, especially when Lydia got up and started singing with her friend.

 

 

Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me

Stiles came down from the table right in front of Derek, who just laughed shaking his head, and stood up.

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and twirled it, the two of them began to sing together as they danced across the courtyard space.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Lydia grabbed Allison by the waist and the two began to dance, as did Derek and Stiles. Then all the people at the tables were getting up to dance and jump.

Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you)  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonnaget you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

Everyone were singing and jumping in the rhythm of the music across the courtyard, Derek and Stiles kissed, Isaac and Scott were jumping together, Liam and Theo were dancing and jumping around in their own love bubble, Lydia and Allison were in the middle of a make out session and all the couples on the island seemed to be in harmony. The music continued, and then the earth shook again, the crack at Aphrodite's fountain opened even more then bursting, spurts of cold water began to come out of the hole in the figure of the dolphin.

"THE APHRODITE FOUNTAIN!" Scott shouted, hugging Liam as the water drenched everyone around.

Some women, and Stiles, opened their mouths to try to drink some of the fountain water. Knowing the legend Derek just laughed and pulled Stiles to another kiss, Lydia tried to drink from the water while trying to make Allison drink, stating that she didn't want to go through another divorce. Isaac and Scott were laughing like crazy, especially when Isaac took off his shirt and threw it up, pulling Scott to himself.

But the couple that stood out most were Liam and Theo, the two of them danced together, both shirtless and soaked, between smiles and kisses, Theo whispered to his husband.

"You should be happy, you formed three new couples and I've never seen your father so happy" Theo stated, holding Liam's waist as they hugged each other.

"I'm glad that i have you" Liam stated, hugging Theo's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

***

_I have a dream_   
_A song to sing_   
_To help me cope_   
_With anything_   
_If you see the wonder_   
_Of a fairy tale_   
_You can take the future_   
_Even if you fail_

Liam and Theo began to sing together as they embraced all the family and friends. The two of them had huge smiles on their faces as they waited to leave for their honeymoon. Scott grabbed Liam in his arms and Lydia did the same with Theo, Stiles joined Scott in the hug and Lydia began to cry on Theo's shoulder.

They were both able to finish their farewells and get into the waiting boat.

_I believe in angels_   
_Something good in_

The two finished the song together and Theo leaned in at the same time Liam tiptoed over. They kissed as they left the island behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the fanfic! And if you did, please consider to leave a comment or a kudo  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked S2  
> If you did, please leave kudos and comments, this makes my day really happy


End file.
